Nameless Love
by Paranoid Pessimist
Summary: I'm deeply in love with a woman and I know everything about her... except one simple detail... her name. TonyxOC. Title credit goes to Bookworm290! THANKYOU
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Walking into the elevator, the young woman sighed to herself, pressing the button to the ground floor of the building and adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Settling against the wall, she closed her eyes. The elevator dinged and came to a stop. Raising her eyebrows to herself, she looked at the doors eagerly, ready to step off at her floor and go home. The elevator had stopped at floor level 4. Well, considering this elevator went slowly, she would at least have a companion for the ride. Not really wanting to talk at the moment, she leaned her head against the cool metal of the elevator and closed her eyes.

She heard the doors open and someone walk in, but stayed in her position. Not bothering to be nice at this particular time. The person that had just walked in pressed a button and stayed silent.

Not being able to stand the silence, she peeked one eye open and glanced at her companion. Looking back at her was a young man around her age grinning. Yes. Grinning. Like a Cheshire cat.

Startled by this, she quickly reacted by closing her eye again and squeezing it shut. She heard a small chuckle come from teh man and squeezed her eyes even tighter.

Her curiosity getting the best of her again, she opened both eyes and looked at the man only to see him grinning back. The whole time. Finally getting fed up, she raised both of her eyebrows and crossed her arms, looking at him. "Is your face permanently stuck like that?"

The man's grin seemed to widen… if that's possible. "No." He replied, the smug grin still in place, "I'm just wearing a new pair of socks."

Shocked at first, laughter bubbled in her; threatening to blow at any minute. Stifling the hysterical laughter threatening to emit at any second, she managed to keep her best poker face on. "Well then, congratulations."

The elevator finally dinged, and she strode out quickly without another word. Walking out the double doors, she looked ahead of herself. Her heels clicked on the bare pavement. Stopping at the curb she looked to both sides, "Taxi!" She cried, waving her right arm; her left arm holding the strap on her left shoulder.

Almost immediately, a taxi pulled up. Satisfied, she climbed in. One foot in, a hand rested on her upper arm, preventing her from climbing into the taxi any further.

Sighing in annoyance, she turned around only to come face to face with the man she was with in the elevator.

She was sure pure shock was evident on her face. At least his grin was gone. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, questioning him.

A small smile came across his face. "Sorry if I scared you in the elevator… you were just to beautiful not to smile at."

Her eyebrows rose even higher.

"Tony DiNozzo. Big 'D' little 'I', big 'n', small 'ozzo'." He introduced himself.

A small smirk spread across her lips, "Great description for someone that's going to look your name up."

Shaking his arm off hers, she climbed into the taxi, telling the driver her home address.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" The man asked; puzzled. He was clearly a pro at this and expecting her to fall for him within a snap of his fingers.

"Only fate will tell." She answered simply, closing the door, the driver starting to drive away towards her house.


	2. Chapter1

**Author's Note:** I am veryyy excited about this story, although I must warn you, i will not be making a lot of references to the NCIS episodes (taking quotes, cases etc.,) that is just too much to follow. I promised myself that while writing my Batman story, I would not make any more because I still have a lot to finish, but I just couldn't resist making this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated (:

* * *

"Something made you happy!" Melanie exclaimed, excited like a little child at Christmas when Kathleen walked in. Kathleen was used to her best friend appearing in and out of her apartment. They both owned separate places; they had their own homes. But they also had each others' keys, and usually just popped in to each others' houses as if it were their own.

Kathleen rolled her eyes, "No, I just met this really… interesting…. guy.

Melanie calmed down and quirked an eyebrow, her red hair falling into her golden brown eyes; she was gorgeous, but once she took off her make-up, she was un-recognizable. Not in the bad way, she had gorgeous fair skin, but she used so much make-up, it changed her completely. Kathleen had always told her; "You do not need make-up, it's completely unnecessary."

But alas, Melanie hadn't listened and still continued to use tons of make-up. Bronzer, eyeliners (tons of it) dark, thick mascara, golden eye shadow which made her eyes pop.

"Oh. Really?" Melanie asked, crossing her legs on the couch and pulling a pillow onto her lap. Kathleen nodded and put her bag on the counter, taking off her light jacket.

Taking out two beers from the fridge, Kathleen sashayed to Melanie and tossed her one. Catching it, Melanie looked down and back up, tossing the beer back to her friend.

Kathleen caught the bottle and raised an eyebrow.

Melanie just shrugged it off, "I feel like coffee."

Kathleen lifted her shoulders lazily and gave a nod, checking the clock, 8:39 PM. Wow, she had really worked over-time today.

"Meh. Fine with me." Kathleen grabbed her keys and slipped her jean jacket on, walking out the door, Melanie following shortly behind, shutting the door behind her.

The walk to Starbucks took them about 10 minutes. It would normally take about 5 or less, but their lazy, tired legs just dragged themselves.

"You know, Mel… we are the only ones here." Kathleen told her while they settled down in a corner table with two comfortable puffy chairs.

Melanie shrugged and lay back, getting comfortable. "I want a mocha coffee, not too hot, not too cold, decaf, easy on the sugar, low fat and easy on the whipped cream." She said with a yawn.

Kathleen nodded and pulled out a 20 from her wallet, rubbing her eyes and yawning a huge yawn of her own. "Damn it Melanie, your yawns are contagious." She muttered, dragging her legs to the counter where a female cashier was looking just as tired as Kathleen herself.

"Hello. May I have a Grande mocha coffee, mild warm, decaf, low on the sugar, and a little bit of whipped cream- low fat, and uhm… a Grande Carmel frappuccino for myself." Kathleen asked, leaning her elbows on the counter, switching all the weight of her body to her right hip.

The cashier gave Kathleen a knowing smile, "Sure thing. Coming right up." Kathleen smiled back and paid for the coffee, moving aside to the side where they served up orders.

"You know, I really wasn't trying to freak you out in the elevator." A deep, husky voice said from behind her. Gasping, Kathleen spun around only to see the man she had met before. Suddenly, she was wide awake.

"Oh. Really? Coulda fooled me. If I could, I'd run out of there screaming bloody murder like those teenagers from _'Scream'_". She told him with a crooked lazy smile, resting her arms on the high counter top and putting her head in them, cradling it softly.

He looked shocked. "You just quoted a movie." He stated, the shocked look still evident on his face.

Kathleen's lips curled up and an amused look crossed her face, "And your hair is brown." She told him. This time it was his turn to give her a questioning look. Kathleen shrugged and took her coffee that the man behind the counter had just slipped her. She brought the coffee up to her lips and peeked up at him, the steam warming her lips. "Sorry. Thought we were having a 'state the obvious' contest."

Taking a sip of the coffee she had, Kathleen spit it out immediately. Coughing a couple times she looked at the counter and read the receipt that had came with the coffee. "No wonder." She muttered after reading it. Tony looked at her with an incredulous look on his face, "What?"

"It's black coffee. No sugar, strong as hell." She told him, "This must be a mix up. No human could drink this and live."

About to inform the employee about it, she stopped when she saw the sheepish look on Tony's face. He scratched the back of his head and took the coffee from her hands lightly. "Ehem .. Sorry about that. I'm getting these for my boss and my team. We're working the night today."

Kathleen's mouth formed a small 'o'. That would explain the 4 other coffee's he was holding in one of those paper trays.

"Is your boss like the incredible hulk?" She asked him, referring to the strong coffee he had ordered.

Tony smirked as if Kathleen had just reminded him of some inside joke, "Yeah. He drinks about 3 of these strong cups of coffee a day." He trailed off, leaning in and looking around as If someone was watching him, "he's not human… at least... That's what everyone thinks." He whispered.

Kathleen giggled quietly, "Oh, I'm sure he's not that bad, Mr. DiNozzoo, Big 'd' little 'I' big 'n' little 'ozzo'." She told him, patting his shoulder.

Tony grinned up at her, his face still close to hers, "You remember my name."

Kathleen chuckled quietly, "Of course I do. It was the most random occurrence of my day. Oh and, did your new socks get broken in?" She asked him with another laugh, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away lightly.

He rebounded back with a look of mock hurt on his face. "You know… you never told me your name."

Kathleen gave him a dazzling smile, "Maybe someday."

Tony sighed, "I'm guessing I wont be getting your phone number for quite a long time then."

"You are exactly right Mr. DiNozzo." She took a sip of the caramel frappuccinothey had just called up along with Melanie's mocha decaf...thing.

Sipping the correct coffee, Kathleen started walking back to the place she and Melanie were seated in. Remembering something, she turned back to look at him. "Oh and you might want to get a new coffee for your boss." She pointed out. Tony just shrugged, "He'll never know."

Kathleen flashed him a smile and walked back to her best friend, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Sighing, Kathleen waved the coffee in front of Melanie's nose, waking her up right away.


End file.
